A Mayo surgical tray stand is a movable stand having a horizontal, generally rectangular, frame within which a tray for holding surgical instruments may be placed, a vertical support member connecting the horizontal frame to a base, and a base having base extensions and at least one pair of wheels or casters to provide ease of maneuverability in an operating room or other surgical area. When viewed from the side, the shape of the Mayo surgical tray stand approximates an open “C,” a shape that allows the horizontal tray to be fitted above the foot end of a patient on an examination or surgical table to make the tray and instruments readily accessible to a nurse who hands instruments from the tray to the operating surgeon. When the operating surgeon is finished using a particular instrument, the instrument is given back to the assisting nurse who then replaces the instrument back on the tray for later use. Accordingly, the primary purpose of a Mayo surgical tray stand and drape is to provide a sterilized tray for the orderly placement thereon of surgical instruments at a location that is conveniently located to allow efficient handling of the different surgical instruments as needed by the surgeon throughout the surgery.
Mayo surgical tray stands are also frequently used in doctors' offices for office-based procedures. In office applications, the Mayo surgical tray stand is not placed over the surgical table, but placed beside the doctor. In office-based procedures it is important that the equipment used in the procedure be quickly accessible on the Mayo stand, and that post-procedure cleanup is quick and easy.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art Mayo surgical tray stand 10, with a generally rectangular support ring 22, a vertical support member 20 and a base 12. The base 12 includes a first base extension 14, a second base extension 16 and a pair of casters 18. The horizontal generally rectangular support ring 22 is adapted to receive a surgical tray 24 that has a formed tray edge 23 adapted to fit on top of the generally rectangular support ring 22. In some embodiments, the generally rectangular support ring 22 is strengthened by an auxiliary support arm 26. Generally, the length of the vertical support member 20 can be changed to adjust the generally rectangular support ring 22 to a convenient height. Accordingly, an adjustment means 28 is often provided.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of another prior art Mayo surgical tray stand 10, with a generally rectangular support ring 22, a vertical support member 20 and a base 12. The base 12 includes a first base extension 14, a second base extension 16 and two pairs of casters 18. The tray 24 with edge 23 is shown above the rectangular support ring 22.
The basic prior art surgical drape for the Mayo surgical tray stand is a flattened rectangular bag, much like an elongated pillow case, that fits over the horizontal tray portion of the Mayo surgical tray stand and the vertical support member. FIG. 3 is a perspective view of such a prior art Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30 installed on a Mayo surgical tray stand 10. The Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30 has a closed end 32 and an open end 34. The Mayo surgical tray stand 10 has a generally rectangular support ring 22, a vertical support member 20 and a base 12. The base 12 includes a first base extension 14, a second base extension 16 and a pair of casters 18. The tray 24 is shown placed on the rectangular support ring 22, and covered by a region 36 of the Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30 that may be made to have “non-skid” properties. Mayo stand covers of this design have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,719 (Boucher), U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,405 (Ericson), U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,655 (Hadtke), U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,703 (Marshall), U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,036 (Wilkes), U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,015 (Lofgren et al.), and U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2005/0229937 (Salvaggio et al.).
Modifications of the basic prior art Mayo surgical tray stand cover have added secondary drapes to the tray region of the flattened rectangular bag. FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B are perspective views of a prior art Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30 with an additional secondary tray stand cover 50, in position on the prior art Mayo surgical tray stand 10. FIG. 4A is a perspective view of a prior art Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30 having a closed end 32 and an open end 34 that covers the horizontal support ring and tray portion of the Mayo surgical tray stand, and which extends to cover a substantial portion of the vertical member 20. Also shown are the base 12, first base extension 14, second base extension 16 and casters 18 of the Mayo surgical tray stand 10. A secondary tray stand cover 50 is added to the prior art Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30, the secondary tray stand cover 50 having a center 52, a side skirt 53, and a tensioning structure 54 enclosed within the hem 56 of the secondary tray cover. FIG. 4B shows a perspective view of the underside of the horizontal generally rectangular support ring 20 and tray portion of the Mayo surgical tray stand showing a portion of the vertical support member 20. The basic Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30 and the secondary tray stand cover 50 are in place, showing that the side skirt 53 has been placed down and under the horizontal generally rectangular support ring 22 and tray portion of the Mayo surgical tray stand and drawn by the tensioning structure 54 to partially cover the closed end of the Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30. Mayo surgical tray stand covers of this design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,201 (Comeaux et al.).
Another modification of the basic prior art Mayo surgical tray stand cover adds a secondary drape with flaps and pockets to the tray region of the flattened rectangular bag. FIG. 5 shows another prior art Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30 in which a different embodiment of a secondary cover 60 is added to the prior art Mayo stand cover 30 shown in use on the prior art Mayo surgical tray stand 10. Secondary cover 60 has four side flaps 61, 62, 63 and 64. The secondary cover 60 is placed on top and oriented to the closed end 32 of the Mayo surgical tray stand cover 30. The secondary cover 60 has pockets 66, holes for placement of instruments 68 and groups of instruments 70 placed on the tray 24. Mayo surgical tray stand covers of this design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,804 (Glassman).